No One
by Panthrax
Summary: Suzie's thoughts about a certain cocaptain of the volleyball team !FEMSLASH! song by: Alicia Keys No One


I listened to the song, and it seemed perfect... I was thinking abou throwing a Suzie/Jeniifer story for a while... (one is in progress wil soon apear too) and then this popped up into my head...

its freaky sometimes... doing things thats totaly non-storywriting and you come up with one anyway...

Its femmeslash (i hate that word, it makes it seem something gross) so if you don't lile that, don't read it...

a review would be nice, since i'm seriously doubting to keep the Mozie pairing into future works...

But, like Silverturtle (love her fics!) said in the story Stoplight, can't remember the autors name, but liked the story a lot!! the pairing must be kept alive...

so for those two autors... This Songfic is made for you two... To nudge me to the direction of Mozie potentual stories!!

have fun reading!!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**No One**_

I don't know when exactly I started falling for Jennifer, but oh boy, did I fell for her… Each touch, each hug each smile directed to me, it makes my heart melt.

**I just want you close **

**Where you can stay forever**

I know that she thinks that I've hated her in the past, before we were friends, but actually, I never did… I was confused… scared is a better word I guess.

**You can be sure!**

**That it will only get better**

But I left my fears behind me, people will talk, they will most definitely point their fingers at us, and they would probably disapprove… But I don't care I know we could make it through.

**You and me together**

**Through the days and nights**

**I don't worry 'cause! **

**Everything's ****gonna**** be alright**

I don't care if people tries to reason us, that its wrong to be gay… Even if they treat us like we're some kind of sick people, I know what I feel, and me and me alone has to make the choice if I do something with that.

**People keep talking they can say what they like**

**But all ****i**** know is everything's ****gonna**** be alright**

And no one will ever be able to make me change my mind, and definitely my heart. I know that that my heart belongs to you.

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

One of the many things I love about you is the fact that you care about everyone… If someone's hurt, you make time to talk to them, comfort them… You always understand me, you're the only one where I can be myself, you would never turn your back on me when I do something stupid. You're the only person who ever saw me cry, and you just hold me and soothed me.

**When the rain is pouring down**

**And my heart is hurting**

**You will always be around**

**This I know for certain**

**You and me together ****Through the days and nights**

**I don't worry 'cause ****Everything's ****gonna**** be alright**

I didn't believed in true love before, but I do know that most people never find it… I have, and I won't give up on that feeling… never.

**I know some people search the world ****To find something like what we have**

**I know people will try ****try**** to divide something so real**

**So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one**

No matter how many would tell us that its wrong, point their finger at us or avoid us… I'll never letting you go. The world can come crushing down on me, and yet I still wouldn't think of it! What I feel for you is real, and if anyone tries to mend in our business I'll just tell them that you can't pick out who you fall in love with… Love doesn't know age or gender… And you can choose to follow that feeling, and be happier then you can ever imaging… or you can neglect it and end up feeling miserable, knowing what could've happened if you did follow it. I'm not going to neglect it, I will hunt that feeling down until I can cherish it till the very depths of my soul.

**No one, no one, ****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you,**

**oh****oh****oh****oh****…**

Oh Jennifer, if I could only tell you how I feel about you…

* * *

Maybe i'll add another chapter to find out IF she tells Jennifer, and how her reaction would be...

but that depents on howmany reviews i get...


End file.
